


Happy Endings by Kototyph [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Happy Endings by Kototyph read by Rhea314<br/><b>Summary</b>: "Stiles is a masseur, and very good at what he does. Derek was not expecting this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings by Kototyph [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527589) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



**Title** : Happy Endings  
**Author** : Kototyph  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : "Stiles is a masseur, and very good at what he does. Derek was not expecting this."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527589)  
**Length** 0:18:24  
Link: [ zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Happy%20Endings%20by%20kototyph.mp3.zip) [zip podbook by Fire-juggler here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_happy_endings.zip)


End file.
